Namimori Daycare
by xryuchan27
Summary: Tsuna doesn't like kids so when his at-home tutor knew about this, he applied him to work at a place where Tsuna describes as hell. But what happens when he met someone who can help him like kids and falls in love at the same time? 6927 Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Namimori Daycare

**Pairing:** Mukuro x Tsuna

**Summary:** Tsuna doesn't like kids so when his at-home tutor knew about this, he applied him to work at a place where Tsuna describes as hell. But what happens when he met someone who can help him like kids and learns to fall in love at the same time?

This is AU so there will be no mafia-related stuff in here; just pineapples, tunas and a bunch of gremlins. Please enjoy this birthday fic for myself, haha~

* * *

18-years old Sawada Tsunayoshi never liked kids, especially the overly energetic ones. He can't stand them or try to be alone with one; he'd go crazy within minutes or maybe less.

It all started two years ago when their neighbor, the Bovino family asked Tsuna's mother if they could leave their 5-year old son in her care while they were off to the city because of their work. Of course, being the good and understanding of a mother Nana is, she agreed to look after their son. But since Nana is usually busy handling almost all of the house chores, taking care of the Bovino kid has been appointed to Tsuna who was busy prepping for his exams that time.

Although the babysitting only lasted for a week, Tsuna who was known to be a kind and charismatic albeit clumsy boy started to dislike kids who like to make your life a living hell. How, you may ask? Put Tsuna and any 5-year old energetic, obnoxious, annoying kid in a room alone and see what happens after thirty minutes.

No one suspected him of disliking kids since he never let anyone find out about it with an exception of someone namely Reborn, his 30-year old at-home tutor (and also his godfather and coincidentally an English teacher in the same university he studies at) who knows absolutely _everything_ about his favorite student. So when he found out about this secret, Tsuna was forced to work in a daycare center where he will be spending his precious time tending to kids – a bunch of energetic kids and the at-home tutor will surely have fun with it, the brunet was sure of it.

When one day Tsuna asked him why, his at-home tutor only said, "You can only cure your dislike by staying with them."

And so Tsuna sighed in defeat knowing that he will never win against his at-home tutor with arguments such as this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Namimori Daycare is located not so far from the Namimori University – the only escalator school that goes from elementary school to graduate found in the small city of Namimori. It is a place where the parents usually leave their children to someone to take good care of them in their stead to go to their respective jobs and come back for them later before the day ends.

Tsuna hesitantly stood by the daycare's gray-colored metal gates, clutching on his school bag on his left hand and a piece of crumbled paper on the other, carefully eyeing his surroundings for naughty gremlins (and perverts) that might grab him out of nowhere. When he saw no one that fits the description, he slowly walked inside the place, looking around.

There were playgrounds on the right side; slides, swings, monkey bars and sandbox, the usual you can find in public parks. On the other side, there were seven or more flower pots with scribbles written in front of the pots (probably the children's names, Tsuna thought) and a small vegetable garden.

_What am I even doing here…?_

The brunet stood up straight, his back facing the entrance door and looked up at the cloudless blue sky with an expression of morose on his face.

_How did Reborn even know it when my friends didn't anyway?! My life will surely end if I really start working in here! People will know me as a dame who can't even handle very energetic kids!_

Too busy with his own little world, he didn't notice someone come up to him from behind not until this person tapped him in the shoulder and spoke to him in a deep voice with a bored drawl evident in it.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna quickly spun around and let out his trademark shriek as the older man smiled at him with a leer evident in it.

* * *

"Ahh… I'm really sorry for shouting earlier. You surprised me."

"Kufufu~ No worries."

Walking behind the older man, Tsuna can't help stealing glances at him or can't stop the feeling of being drawn to him. The man's hair was long in a purple-bluish color and stops just below his waist swaying that reminded him as a cat's tail as he walked along the corridor. What caught Tsuna's attention was the way the older man's hair at the back of his head spiked up like a pineapple's and the way he looked tall and lanky and sexy at the same time.

Yes, _sexy_.

Tsuna has been well-aware of his preference two years ago when he wasn't really that interested in dating any of the girls at his school or noticed the way most of the girls would look at him (he may not know despite him being clumsy but he has this charm that makes people, boy or girl like him). In short, he likes boys and this man in front of him is giving him that butterfly feeling in his stomach whenever he looks at him.

"Is there something fascinating on my back, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna blushed to the tips of his ears as the man in front of him caught him red-handed. He looked up only to find the man staring back at him with that creepy smile on his face, "Uhm… By the way, h-how do you know who I was… Uhm…?"

"Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro, at your service~" The man chuckled as he made a gesture with his hand for the brunet to follow him to wherever he was taking him, "That man, Reborn, told us you'd be coming today. He gave us quite a _description_ of you that I knew right away."

_What? Description?_

The brunet stared at Mukuro's back as he continued walking with a look of aghast on his face. Stupid Reborn! Knowing him, he must have pointed out every negative detail about him to these people! The horror! Tsuna can't believe he'd do that. Oh wait, this _is_ Reborn after all, he would _definitely_ do something like that.

Tsuna mentally cursed.

After a few turns, they finally reached their destination. Tsuna looked up from the speck on his rubber shoes to the closed door in front of them. He flinched when a loud crash was heard from the inside then followed by a very familiar boisterous laugh. Tsuna can't pinpoint where he heard that obnoxious voice from but his intuition is telling him not to go inside.

Tsuna warily eyed him as the pineapple-haired man gave him an assuring smile as he slid open the door. He didn't notice him side-stepping nor he heard a timid gasp coming from above him when a solid black and white _thing_ suddenly whizzed past the open door and painfully collided right on the brunet's face.

Tsuna _only_ remembered it now whose voice it was from. The only source why he started disliking kids like _him_ – Lambo, the 5-year old kid next door; in other words, the Bovino kid who made his life a living hell.

Tsuna hates his life.

* * *

First chapter is a bit... short, I guess? But the next chapter ain't gonna be short... I hope.

**Here's a teaser for the next chapter:**

_"I sincerely apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun. It was not my intention to surprise you." Mukuro said, hoisting up Tsuna from the floor, "You simply were" Mukuro brought his other free hand and gently caressed the brunet's cheek, liking the feeling of his soft skin on his callous hand and smirked as he watched the brunet's face turn pink, "amusing to tease." _

I already got this story all planned out, well okay, not really quote all quote but whatever. If you got something to say about this, please leave a comment! I'll kick your fucking asses if you leave me stupid ones, though. **Also, I'm gonna leave a shameless advertisement here:** I'll be releasing seven projects (2 new manga, next chapters of Slow Starter and Soushokukei Ism, and 3 KHR doujinshi - two 6927s and a 10051) today. If you want to download them, head over to our site located in my profile! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Osu. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review the previous chapter! *bows*

I would like to apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors you may find in the chapter. Please don't mind it.

Now, onwards to part two of Tsuna's first day in the daycare! See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Tsuna warily eyed him as the pineapple-haired man gave him an assuring smile as he slid open the door. He didn't notice him side-stepping nor he heard a timid gasp coming from above him when a solid black and white thing suddenly whizzed past the open door and painfully collided right on the brunet's face. _

_Tsuna only remembered it now whose voice it was from. The only source why he started disliking kids like him – Lambo, the 5-year old kid next door; in other words, the Bovino kid who made his life a living hell._

_Tsuna hated his life._

Tsuna grimaced when he could feel a bump on the back of his head forming from the impact of Lambo knocking into him which was resulted of him falling and hitting the back of his head painfully on the shiny marbled floor a few minutes ago.

Tsuna was now sitting on one of the kiddie stools Mukuro had offered to him earlier for him to steady himself for a while. The taller man could probably tell that the brunette is seeing stars from that unexpected scene at the moment and needed to be brought back to reality by being still.

"Uhm… here's water…" a timid voice spoke from above the brunet, shoving her creamy and slender hands out holding a cup of water to Tsuna who in turn looked up and stared at the cup before taking it from the girl and said his thanks with a smile forming on his pink lips.

Tsuna slowly drank the cup empty of its remains as he let his big caramel eyes wander around the room, taking in as much as everything he could see (and observing the kids' behaviors) into his brain before his eyes stopped to the taller man who was squatting down in front of the two boys – a dirty blonde hair with sharp-looking teeth (that Tsuna reminded him of that scary Chihuahua living in his neighborhood barking at him whenever the brunet passed by its lair) and the other having glasses and a white bonnet who looked like he doesn't care about anything else but the yoyos on his hands, a soft and gentle smile placed on his lips; his heterochromatic eyes which Tsuna thought could only show his ill-intentions, were both smiling as he scooped one of the boys up in the air.

Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off of him. How could someone like him who finds entertainment in embarrassing him earlier be so good with the kids, he wondered as he kept on observing the older man.

Tsuna was so lost in staring at Mukuro that he didn't noticed him staring back with an amused glint on his eyes as he stride his way toward him.

"See something you like, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro kneeled down on one knee and leaned his face closer to the unsuspecting and half-dazed brunet, a lecherous grin on his face.

Upon hearing a deep voice and feeling a soft breath that smells between pineapples and mint fanning somewhere near his face, Tsuna was brought back to his senses and blinked as he find his self staring back at two amusing red and blue eyes. He blinked and blinked until the rusty wheels in his brain started moving and realized whose eyes they were from; his eyes comically grew big and opened his lips to let out a girly shriek, "GAH!" and fell down from the stool in surprise.

"N-Nii-sama! You shouldn't have done that!" exclaimed the girl as she went to the brunet's side, glaring at her older brother.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed, standing up from his position with ease and offered his hand out to the helpless brunet who was glaring daggers at him (which made Mukuro want to tease him more as the younger man looked like a puppy with that expression on his face) but took the offering hand, nonetheless.

"I sincerely apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun. It was not my intention to surprise you." Mukuro said, hoisting up Tsuna from the floor, "You simply were" Mukuro brought his other free hand and gently caressed the brunet's cheek with his thumb, liking the feeling of his soft skin on his callous hand and smirked as he watched the brunet's face turn pink, "amusing to tease."

Tsuna sputtered and turned a thousand shades of red from embarrassment as Mukuro smiled down at him before tugging him forward to the center of the room, "Anyway, let us get you acquainted with the rest of the kids, seeing that you have already known dear Lambo-kun over there~"

_I… I hate this man! He's like Reborn! UGH! _

Tsuna sighed and let Mukuro guided him as he introduced the kids to him one by one.

All in all, there are five kids in the room - Tsuna found out that the two kids who were around Mukuro earlier were his and Chrome's (the girl who gave him a cup of water) adopted brothers; no wonder they look up to the pineapple haired man with respect and after much observation, Tsuna also found out that two boys didn't really liked Chrome, not like she looked like she minded; the Chinese girl with a wide forehead and in Chinese clothes who was standing near Lambo holding a cute-looking male doll was I-pin and the one at the far side corner of the room with his tiny arms crossed against his chest and glaring daggers at whoever came over to invite him to play was Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna can't help but be fascinated over the lone kid who was so fascinated at watching the birds fly outside instead of making friends with others while wearing an impassive look on his face. _I wonder why he looked so lonely_, Tsuna wondered as he tugged on Mukuro's sleeve and asked, "Is he always like that, Mukuro-san?" pointing a finger in the direction of Hibari.

Mukuro followed the direction the brunet was pointing at and said, "Yes. He's been like that since he first came here. He's quite a charming little bird but," Mukuro paused, observing the brunet beside him who was staring at the kid with warm and soft eyes then turned his full attention to him when Tsuna didn't hear the taller man finished his sentence, "But…?" asked Tsuna as he leaned his head to the side, adding an effect to his already confused expression shown on his face, "But what, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched at the innocent display of the younger teen. _So cute._

"But, don't get too close to him, Tsunayoshi-kun. He might bite you to death."

"Eh? Bite?"

"Kufufu~ You are so cute, Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

"_EHH?!_"

* * *

Lunch time came and while Chrome went ahead to get their (hers, Mukuro's and Tsuna's) lunches from the staff room, Mukuro and Tsuna were left behind to accompany the children to avoid having the place in a whole mess while they are happily eating their food away.

Tsuna was once again sitting on one of the kiddie stools, leaning his chin on the back of his hand while the other was left dangling atop his knees as he watched the children eat, checking for anyone who might be thinking of something "fun" before letting his eyes stop on the quietest out of all of the kids sitting (still) on the farthest corner of the room.

_He looks educated enough, though._ Tsuna thought.

"…Are you that interested in him, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro suddenly spoke.

"H-huh?" Tsuna asked, a confused face on his face as he looked up at Mukuro who was standing beside him, his mismatched eyes were directed to who Tsuna was staring at a few seconds ago – Hibari Kyoya. _Oh._

Tsuna contemplated before saying in a soft whisper, "He kind of reminds me of someone."

Mukuro silently observed him from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds then decided to let him off as Chrome came back with a tray of food in hand which she then placed atop the table with ease.

The trio ate in silence for a few minutes until Tsuna decided to cut the awkward silence, "So how long have you guys been working here? I've been living around here but I've never heard about this daycare before."

"The daycare only started when we were offered to live here." Mukuro spoke after cleaning up his plate and added, "That was two years ago."

Tsuna stared at him with confusion in his caramel doe-eyes then to Chrome who was timidly eating her share of food. _Mukuro's a fast eater than his sister, apparently._ Tsuna thought then he frowned when Mukuro's words struck him like lightning.

"Wait—What do you mean by 'offered to live here'?" Tsuna asked watching Mukuro watching the kids packing their lunch boxes away, "Like what it means, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said in a lowered voice as he turned his head to look at him and shut him up with a stern look of his eyes.

Tsuna stayed still after that and even when Mukuro ushered the kids to come and play outside, leaving him and Chrome who was quietly putting away the empty lunch boxes.

_D-did I ask something I shouldn't have…?_

"I-I'm sorry about Nii-sama, Sawada-san. He may be a bit intimidating to you but he's really nice." Chrome softly said as she stood beside him the moment she came back from putting the empty lunch boxes away (probably from somewhere that has a sink), "W-Would you like to lend me a hand with preparing everyone's blanket for nap time later?"

"Ah. Y-yes!"

_Him? Nice? What part of him is nice?_

* * *

"WAH-!" Tsuna exclaimed as the blanket was sudden blown from the other side and straight to his surprised face.

Tsuna is currently up in the rooftop of the building where he's helping gathering the blankets together with Chrome to be used for the children's nap time later. The wind was so strong that it kept running away from the brunet's reach and made him lose his footing more than once. Too occupied with the task at hand, he didn't notice the soft giggles from the person standing on the other side.

When everything was neatly folded and put away in to a large straw-hat basket, Tsuna took this opportunity to stare at the tall buildings from the distance to the children playing downstairs and secretly eyeing a certain someone with a unique hairstyle while he's at it.

"Ah. Today is Wednesday, right?" Chrome suddenly spoke, a finger on her chin like she just thought of something.

Tsuna looked up from the ground to the girl in thought but before he could answer her question, she turned around before speaking, "Cavallone-san is gonna stop by here soon," leaned down and carried the lightest basket between the two from the ground and added, "Let's go back, Sawada-san" and walked ahead with the brunet in tow.

_Cavallone? Where did I hear that name before…_

* * *

After playing outside, the children went back inside the room (as soon as they were rejuvenated) noisily as ever as they were told to take their seats anywhere on the colorful puzzle mats by Chrome with a brand new storybook in hand.

At the back of the room, behind the five (excluding a lone bird) children who were eager to listen to the pineapple haired man's twin sister, Tsuna was doing his best preparing the children's beddings after the anticipating storytelling. The task at hand wasn't that hard, really, so he was done with it within 10 minutes since he started, and quietly took a seat on one of the bright yellow kiddie stools that was just _there_ and sat, listening to the story with a bored expression on his face.

Not long after, about fifteen minutes or so, Chrome wrapped it up and ended the story with a clap of her slender hands and gleefully exclaimed that it's now nap time, and by the time they wake up, their parents will soon come and take them home.

Of course, Tsuna is happy to know that he'll be able to return home, away from this strange place with these kids that looks like he'll be eaten alive once he let his guard down even just for a bit and especially away from that strange (and not to mention, _attractive_) pineapple haired man. _Come to think of it, where is he?_ Tsuna pondered as he tilted his head to the side after tucking the last kid (without much hassle, thankfully).

"Your face is too close, herbivore."

Tsuna blinked. _Eh?_ _Her…bi…vore…? _The brunet turned his head down and found his self staring back at a pool of cold steel-blue orbs. When he realized who it was, he squeaked and moved back, "I-I'm sorry!"

After moments of silence, Tsuna turned around and looked around the room, checking if anyone's still awake, when he found them soundly asleep, he hoisted his self up from his sitting position in front of Hibari and quietly walked to the window, watching as the sky gradually changed color, ignoring the feel of those eyes following his every move and remembering what Mukuro had said to him earlier.

"You look weak and yet you're not."

Tsuna blinked, staring at Hibari like he suddenly grew another head and then he smiled, "And you look strong but you're actually not."

Hibari was beyond shocked. No one had ever dared to talk back to him like that before, even the other kids are too scared to approach him and yet this person before him has just plainly told him that he's weak while he has that annoying smile on his face! What nonsense! Hibari Kyoya is not weak!

The brunet softly chuckled when Hibari glared at him before he tucked himself back to the blankets and forced himself to sleep.

_This place isn't so bad, after all._

* * *

Meanwhile, a sleek black car was parked nicely in front of the Namimori Daycare lawn and came out a blonde man in his mid twenties wearing a green coat with brownish ruffles on its hood, making him look like he's wearing a scarf with ruffles on his neck.

He stood by the metal gates with confidence in the air.

"I'll be seeing you soon, little brother."

* * *

Okay. This chapter is by far, the longest one I've written. Five pages. I've never had five pages for a chapter before. What improvement! *dances* I just hope I could write with the same length in the next chapter. And so *claps* Dino comes next chapter! Unfortunately, I haven't started writing it yet so there's no teaser! *sadface* I already have the gist of it in my head though.

The chapter may seem a bit rushed but oh well. Please blame the fingers! Also, there's a poll in my profile on which character I should write next after next chapter! If you want a specific character to be introduced first, go vote! I'm still considering if I should make an appearance of Gokudera and Yamamoto in the story too, probably just extra characters *cough*

See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope I didn't give away too many hints in this chapter. Fufu~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_A sleek black car was parked nicely in front of the Namimori Daycare lawn and came out a blonde man in his late twenties wearing a green coat with brownish ruffles on its hood, making him look like he's wearing a scarf with ruffles on his neck._

_He stood by the metal gates with confidence in the air._

"_I'll be seeing you soon, little brother."_

X

Dino Cavallone is a man full of conviction. Although he may be a bit dumb and clumsy all the time when his subordinates are away from his reach, he still held a high aura of superiority against most people in his company – Cavallone Corps, for he has succeeded his grandfather's company since he was only sixteen years old and has been running the company for nine years with no problems as if he was born to rule people through words.

Of course, it was all thanks to his hard working and very tolerant man, teacher, secretary and friend, Romario who taught him everything in and about the company, the relationship between superior and subordinate, the people working under you, the enemies that may target you from the inside and choosing the right people to affiliate and work with you.

Dino Cavallone may indeed be a clumsy man but he has that mysterious power in judging people whether he is of a bad character or a good one at first sight. The first time he saw Marco of Rokudo Inc., he knew right away that this man was of the bad category. He may look dignified from the outside but the blonde man has seen how those eyes looked like, they show the complete opposite from the way people say about him. He saw hatred from Marco Rokudo's eyes and he knew right then that something terrible was going to happen.

Ever since that bad feeling he had the first time he saw the man, he had Romario checked for his background records and every detail about him. Dino was actually quite surprised to know that the man was half Japanese and Italian and had a loving and sweet Italian woman for a wife in the name of Letizia and have two young children who had taken mostly all of their mother's genes and nothing of their father's.

He had also found out that after a year the wife died because of giving birth to the second child, a daughter whose name was unknown, Marco Rokudo had changed for the worse. It was also that time when the company was in the verge of bankruptcy and everything had become hectic in the Rokudo family's lives.

It was then on his early twenties that he had found and saved the lives of the Rokudo siblings from being burnt alive.

X

Letizia Rokudo was a very loving, sweet and understanding mother any child would ever wish for. She would tuck her ten years old son in bed and read him bedtime stories every night. She would make him cute lunch boxes every day before he goes to school. She would come to his aid whenever he had done anything wrong or had fallen over and scraped himself. She would always, _always_ be there whenever he needed her.

Mukuro loved her and he has never blamed his sister for their mother's death. He would never lay a hand on someone who looked like or smile a gentle smile like their mother's. Mukuro would do anything in his power to protect Chrome even from the clutches of their father's.

It has been ten years since they have fled from the mansion. Chrome was still eight years old that time and Mukuro who was two years older had known that their father would beat his little sister senseless when he was out. Chrome had never spoken to him about it but he knew right away whenever their father would come home and find his little sister quivering in his arms or the way she looks frightened and shiver when he approaches.

Mukuro also knew their father blames Chrome for the loss of his wife. With everything that has been going on one after the other, from the company going to bankruptcy to the loss of their mother and to the changes of their father from the kind person he was to the alcoholic and lost in misery, he knew something terrible will happen to Chrome, to them.

It was then he decided on that night when his father was out from the house later than usual, he took a bag full of clothes from his and Chrome's cabinet, stocked up a lot of food that would support them for at least three days or so, grabbed the credit card he had received on his fifth birthday and fled from the Rokudo mansion with Chrome.

Everything went normal for the siblings since then until five years later, they were almost burnt down alive in a rundown apartment building they had rented somewhere in the lower part of Italy, faraway where no one knew who the Rokudo family were. Majority of the older people who had lived there all died. Some people say the fire was an accident but Mukuro knew it was a threat from no one else but _him_ for he saw one of the black Mercedes Benz cars he used to ride in to school parked somewhere near the vicinity.

It was on that same frightful day that he met the infamous person who had succeeded a company at the age of sixteen and was taken in to his family for three whole years. Two years later, the same man had offered them to live in one of the buildings they own in Japan, somewhere located in Namimori and the rest was history.

"Long time no see, Mukuro." A voice spoke not too far behind Mukuro from the spot he was standing on. Said person's lips curved into an amusing smirk as he slowly turned around to meet the person who was standing by the door of the staff room straight in the eye.

"Dino Cavallone."

X

"Why are you here, Bronco?" Mukuro said, crossing his arms against his chest while tapping a finger on his arm as he stared at the blonde man in front of him.

"It's been a while since we last seen each other and that's how you greet me? I'm hurt!" Dino pouted, clutching the spot where his heart is as if he got stabbed by what Mukuro had said.

Mukuro rolled his eyes and continued staring at the blonde man, urging him to answer his previous question. Dino stared back at Mukuro, challenging him and the staring contest began.

After one minute of staring at each other's eyes – though it felt like years has passed by, Dino slumped and finally gave up; scratching whatever was on his chin as he smiled sheepishly at the still glaring Mukuro from across him.

"So how's Chrome doing?" Dino asked, completely ignoring Mukuro's question, as he took a look around the room, randomly touching things on the desk and whatnot.

Mukuro watched the blonde man as he 'looked around', telling him not to randomly touch things before saying, "She's fine. And, don't try to change the subject. Why are you here?"

Dino laughed, "Ahaha~ You're still as edgy as ever, Mukuro."

"Just answer my question so I won't be edgy anymore."

Dino shrugged and then clapped his hands together, earning a slight surprised look from the other man as his chocolate-brown eyes sparkled with excitement, "I heard from Reborn that he's here! The newbie recruit!"

Mukuro arched an eyebrow at the gushing twenty-five year old man. He looked like one of those girls who go gaga over celebrities in television. Despite the man's age, he can be really childish sometimes. Like, right now.

"Ah. You mean Tsunayoshi Sawada…?"

Upon hearing the foreign name being spoken from the pineapple haired man's lips, Dino's eyes sparkled like they were diamonds and a wide happy grin was plastered on his face, "Ooh~ Is that his name? So cute! Where is he now?"

Mukuro's eye twitched.

Somewhere, somehow a turtle just died.

X

Meanwhile, back to where the kids were all sleeping quietly except for one blonde kid with a scar on his nose who was snoring so loud Tsuna was surprised that the other kids weren't woken up by him and the snoring.

Tsuna silently glanced at the clock before taking out a ballpoint pen and notebook from his bag and started making lines on it as it gradually turned into a shape.

"Do you like to draw, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna looked up to see Chrome watching him form from lines to the shape of a person's face and silently nodded his head, a bit nervous that there was someone watching him draw. In just mere seconds, the brunet already formed a sketch of a person's head; Chrome was awed by how fast he could draw.

The room was so quiet the only sounds heard were the ones from the ballpoint pen making these 'skritch skritch' sounds as the sketch formed something close to a person's face, if it's either Nii-sama or her, Chrome wasn't sure but after a few minutes of observing how the face looked a bit more masculine, the petite girl's lip curled into a knowing smile. _Oh, it's Nii-sama._

Before Tsuna could add the finishing touches to his work, both he and Chrome looked up from the notebook to the closed door when they heard a loud crash, an unfamiliar voice to the brunet whimpering and that signature laugh of a certain someone just outside the room. Tsuna and Chrome glanced at each other before they crept towards the door, opening it to see a blonde man lying on the floor and a rather innocent-looking purple ball on the man's side.

X

If only looks could kill, Dino Cavallone would be found lying dead on the floor by now from the intense and heated gaze coming from the irritated pineapple who was trailing behind him.

Mukuro resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde who was happily talking about stuff Mukuro has no intention to indulge in any way. He let out an exasperated sigh as he took the lead of leading the blonde idiot to where his beloved twin and the attractive brunet are when he saw him fidgeting and has this stupid look on his face openly saying that he's lost. How can a person get lost in your own building? But then again, it's been years since he set foot in this place.

Mukuro was walking so fast that Dino was trying his best to keep up with him that he almost tripped a lot of times. Until he suddenly tripped on a small purple ball that was lying innocently on the floor waiting for its victim to fall splat right on their faces.

"_WAH!_"

Dino exclaimed, his eyes widening like a flying saucer as he tried to reach for something to catch his balance. He flailed and finally grabbed onto something but then the ball suddenly rolled from the center of his foot to his heel and he stupendously lost balance and his gorgeous face welcomed the floor.

Mukuro mentally slapped his-self.

"M-Mukuro-san?"

The said man turned around when he heard the soft voice right beside him and saw Tsuna as well his sister standing by the half-open door.

Chrome tilted her head to the side, looking over the brunet's shoulders who was standing right in front of her to know what was going on. She didn't notice the brunet is taller than her up close when they both look the same in height from afar. How odd.

"Kufufu~ No need to worry about here, Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi." Mukuro said in that sexy voice of his which made Tsuna's knees almost turn into jelly. _Almost_.

Tsuna arched an eyebrow and then turned to look at the blonde man on the floor. He furrowed his brows at the feeling of familiarity in the air. His intuition tells him that he somehow knows this person but where? He couldn't pinpoint when and where.

Before Tsuna could open his mouth to ask the man if he's alright, Chrome beat him to it by calling the man's name in a voice as-a-matter-of-fact tone like this happened a lot of times already as she walked over to him.

Tsuna watched as Chrome helped the blonde man up away from the innocent floor. _Why do I have this feeling like I know this person?_

While the brunet was lost in his own world, the man standing beside him has been observing him since god-knows-when with a calculating gaze in his mismatched eyes.

Mukuro watched in silence as Tsuna showed a thousand of different emotions one after another as he stared at the blonde idiot in pain as he ruffled Chrome's hair and started walking towards them.

"Ah! You must be Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed.

Tsuna was taken aback, "H-how… I mean, y-yeah…?"

"Ahaha! Glad to have finally meet you, little bro!"

Two pair of eyes rolled and caramel-brown eyes widened like flying saucers.

And then….

"_EHH?!_"

Luckily the sleeping kids inside the room was so deep in slumber that they weren't woken up by the brunet's loud shriek (like a banshee's) that could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

X

"We're not really related by blood but we're technically brothers since we had the same teachers!"

"T-teacher…?"

"You know, Reborn!"

"Ehh! You know Reborn?!"

"Yeah! He used to be my teacher when he was in Italy. He and my dad are friends, you see and he likes to talk about you when he felt like it! He said that we're alike in terms of personality. Well, I'm not sure about that since we just met and all."

"N-now that you mention it… Reborn did mention about having a student before he moved here. I see, so he was talking about you."

"Haha! So how's the old – Tsuna gulped at that, thanking the heavens that the devil Italian man is currently teaching his ass off in Namimori Uni, torturing his students most probably – man?"

"R-Reborn's fine…"

The pineapple twins who were standing beside not too close yet not too far from each other by the window of the staff room watched as the blonde idiot and their new adorable recruit conversed with each other like they've known each other for so long and have just been reunited again.

"Say, Nii-sama…"

Mukuro arched an eyebrow at Chrome who was suddenly right beside him, her soft violet eyes focused at the oblivious brunet's back. There was a long pause and then Chrome looked up at her brother with a knowing look on her eyes, "I want you to be happy, too."

It seemed that what Chrome had said didn't register in Mukuro's mind when he furrowed his eyebrows in mild confusion before it was taken over by a rather blank look as he stared at nothing in particular.

Chrome silently watched her brother contemplate, her pink lips curling into a small smile, "It's been a long time since I last saw you getting interested in someone, Nii-sama. It'd be nice if that person thinks about you too as much as you do."

'_I'm happy when you're happy, Nii-sama. So, please smile more…'_

* * *

A/N: ...I kinda procrastinated the week after I first started writing this chapter. I've been busy trying to get my motivation back in scanlating projects for MxR as well as for the other groups I'm staff at :/ I also opened an RL commission thing so I guess I got stressed...? XDD

So, about that poll I mentioned last week... Guess who won...? Haha. Well, here's the list of who I'll be introducing next: 4) Hibari, 5) I-pin, 6) Lambo, 7) Chrome, 8) Ken and Chikusa. Then there'll be a time-skip after that, say... a month or two from Tsuna's first day in the daycare ^^; _THEN_ comes the pineappletuna romance... Kufufu~

Please do review! :DD I appreciate the faves and alerts but what makes me happy the most are your thoughts and opinions~ C:


End file.
